stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Candela Greene
|rank = Captain |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) = |children = |mother = Arielia Greene |father = Retired Admiral Richard F Greene |siblings = |relatives = |image2 = |caption2 = |actor2 = }} Captain Candela Greene became the first Orion commander in Starfleet in 2386. She was instrumental and diffusing the encounter with the Zentradi at Starbase 140. Candela was a Human/Orion hybrid. She was born a hermaphrodite. Her father, retired Admiral Richard Greene, faced court martial for rescuing her mother, Arielia Greene. She is currently the commanding officer of the (Star Trek Crusader, Star Trek: Generation Fleet Forum) Biography Early life Candela Greene was born on Stardate 20972.60 on the SS Drageon. Although possessing the general appearance, and pheromones traits of an Orion female, she grew up on Earth. Her father, Admiral Rich F Greene retired met her mother on Stardate 19123.29. She was used in a plot to get information from him on Starfleet defenses for the Orion Pirates, but instead she fell in love with him. The Orion Syndicate irate with her failure enslaved her, and unsuccessfully tried to murder the young Lt Commander. Greene promised to find her, and free her from the Orion prison. He went against orders, and spent a year on Verex III trying to buy her freedom under an assumed name. Successful they consummated their love, but had difficulties leaving Orion, the Orion Syndicate had figured out whom he was, and a bounty was place on both of their heads. He acquired passage off the Orion on the SS Drageon by supplying information on hidden Orion latinum supplies, as well as retrieving vital information on Orion Syndicate activity in the Alpha Quadrant. With this information, he regained his Starfleet commission, and settled on Earth with his new family. Candela was not received well on Earth. The males had an amorous attraction to her throughout her puberty, and women came to resent her. She found out by age 17 her pheromones worked both ways, and she could control them quite effectively. Opting to remain a hermaphrodite, she concentrated more on her social skills as oppose to using her pheromones. Her Starfleet interest began when she was 13, her father would inspect the shipyards regularly, and she would tag along. An acute interest in space travel was born, mostly from stories her mother told her of distant worlds. On Stardate 39213.69, she enrolled to the Academy. Taking a liking to Command, she took the high road. She excelled in combat training, and hand to hand combat, as well as engineering, and science. She excelled in her class, but had numerous reprimands for behaviour problems associated with her pheromones. First try in Starfleet Upon graduating on Stardate 44553.42 she posted as Operations officer on the . After the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367, she had second thoughts about Starfleet and resigned to explore the galaxy as a civilian. conflict: BoW359 (44002.3) occurs BEFORE she joins Endeavour. Her civilian life was just not as she hoped it would be. Most aliens treated her like trash, extending a hand only for sexual favors. Many a time she would find herself stranded unless she relented, but her pheromones proved to be a worthy tool to use against these situation, and make her escape. In 2370 she would end up as a slave for a Romulan socialite, and trade smuggler named Juraan. Over the next 4 years , she would use her pheromones to cloud the judgment of Juraan's clients, and was often lent out for sexual gratuities. Yet Candela would fall in love with Juraan who never mistreated her, yet didn't return the same emotions. In 2374, she persuaded a Bolian captain to smuggle her back to Federation space, only to have Juraan's henchmen chase her. She vowed she would never divulge any of Juraans business dealings, as long as he would release her from his services. At first it appeared he would comply, but an attempt was made on her life that killed several civilians on a passenger starship, proved to her Juraan would find her one day, and silence her for good. With the end of the Dominion War, her father caught up with her on Deep Space 5 where she was working as a dancer. He persuaded her to return home, and ask her not to use her skills for profit, but to better herself. She thought about these words, as she entered the Daystrom Institute, where she studied Warp technologies, and stellar cartography. From 2376 to 2380 she remained with the institute, but once again the urge to travel came back. Her Orion animal instincts were more acute, some times bordering hostile, she was asked to leave the institute. With no direction, she spent two years working at Triton Grull Enterprises designing starships, and starliners. On Stardate 60150.68 she returned to the Starfleet. She served the next 3 years aboard the USS Frontier, and 2 years on the USS Lexington until she was selected for command of the . The Crusader Upon taking command of the Crusader, Candela was already thrust into a dilemma. In 2386, she successfully captured a Klingon Bird of Prey that was operated by an Orion Pirate crew. The immediate question was how they were able to hide their life signs. But the surprise was the commander was an identical clone of Candela named Nova. She was created by Juraan using DNA samples that Candela left behind. The idea that Juraan was somehow connected in this was magnified when after an accident at Starbase 140 that would send a massive shock wave across the sector, a fleet of Zentradi ships appeared, and abducted several Starfleet officers. It wasn't until they abducted her, that the Zentradi returned all the officers, and retreated. Her First Officer Teshurr had trust issues from this, and requested a transfer. Yet in a few weeks, he returned. In 2388, Captain Greene was abducted by the Talosians that conducted experiments, and perform cloning of her, and Lt D'Real. Although the crew of the Crusader would rescue her, they instead took her clone Nova as an impostor. For the next 6 months she was poked, and prodded by the Zentradi. Satisfied she had used up all her usefulness, she was returned to Juraan where he was to strand her, and Lt Eric Kramer on Ceti Alpha V. Fortunately, Teshurr, posing as a pirate, had thwarted his plans, and aided in the rescue of both. Nova, and the cloned Eric Kramer had escaped. Personal Life Other then Juraan, Candela has no true love interest until 2385 when she married Commander Guy Montag. The marriage would fail in 10 months, as they would go their separate ways. In early 2386, she sought a relationship with Lt Yuna Tremayne but they decided to stay mutual friends. Later that year, she engaged in an affair with her First Officer Commander Teshurr. Their relationship is currently still intact. In 2388, while under the influence of the Talosians, she impregnated Lt D'Real. D'Real chose to keep the child, and let it come to full term. Upon Captain Greenes rescue, they decided to name the unborn girl T'Van, and she would be raised on Vulcan. Appearances *Star Trek Crusader: The Deception *Star Trek Crusader: The Talosian Experiments *Star Trek Crusader: Of Friends, or Foes Service Jacket * 2363-2365 * 2365-2367 * 2367-2382 * (Left Starfleet 2368-2380) * USS Frontier 2382-2384 * USS Lexington 2384-2386 * 2386- External links *Star Trek Generation Fleet Forum *Star Trek Crusader Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Orions Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet captains Category: USS Crusader (NCC-51492) personnel Category:Daystrom Institute personnel